Waikiki
by Nighttime Shade
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha belong to an ROTC Drill Team. Nationals is in Waikiki. What horror will it hold for them?
1. Default Chapter

LS:Hey. I am soooo sorry about not updating since....uh.....well, it's been a loooong time.

Spit:Duh. How could you be that dense?

LS:Quiet, you. This is my new story, so, peace!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was just another day for me. It was mid-May, around the time of the Reniassance Faire that I usually work at, since my mom owns the Dragon Marsh company. But this year, it's different. This year, my sweet sixteen, I'm going to be in Honolulu, Hawaii for Rotc Drill Team Nationals.

I went to class as usual, ate lunch with my friends, went to class again, and headed to the Rotc room right after school. A charter bus waited outside the school for people to board, already loaded with suitcases to be transported onto the plane. Hearing my name called, I headed towards the bus, sitting in the second row closest to the door. I watched as my friend, Hiroku, sat behind me. He had dark brown hair with green highlights, clear tan skin with high cheekbones, and gray-brown eyes. He wore a pink shirt that said "Confident men wear pink" and black cargo pants, covered with zippers.

The next person to board the bus was my "blood-bond", Kyomi. She had short, spikey maroon hair, tan-ish skin, and deep black eyes. She wore a thick-strapped green tank top that said "I'm a psycho, but at least I have a life." And a black pair of jeans with studs lining the bottoms. She sat next to Hiroku and began playing with my hair.

Oh, silly me! I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have black hair with natural deep blue highlights, blue-gray eyes, and pale skin. At the moment, I'm wearing a black tank top that says "I don't care if the world is ending at noon; I can't talk to you until tomorrow." And a pair of "dirty denim" jeans that are covered with chains. I live in Coronado, California. I am a member of choir, Marching Band, and Rotc Drill team.

As I watched other "normal people" board the bus, I flipped out a pair of head-phones and put them on, pressing the play button on the c.d. player. The sound of Adema's "Unstable" rang through my ears so loudly that I immediately turned it off. Lowering the volume, I relaxed and pressed play again.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see a guy about my age glancing at me and the open seat next to me. He had lightly bronzed kin, whitish-silver hair, and the most gorgeous golden eyes I've ever seen. He wore a pair of black baggy pants, a red t-shirt proclaiming "Football player that was institutionalized", and a red baseball cap saying "I lost my mind, do you have it?".

I pulled off my headphones and gave him the "what-do-you-want" glare. He smiled at me tearing the glare off of my face. He had perfectly straight teeth and sharp, white fangs.

"May I sit here?" he asked in a slightly deep ranged voice with a slight scratchiness, "Everywhere else is taken."

"Sure," I said in my usual mid-range voice.

"I'm InuYasha," he said, holding out a hand, "Right guide."

"Kagome, "I said, taking it, "Commander."

He sat down, putting his backpack on his lap, as I had done. I flipped my 'phones back on and began listening to my music while, this time, Hiroku player with my hair. I saw Kyomi reaching for InuYasha's long tresses and bit back a laugh. When he yelped, I let it out. I took off my 'phones and watched as he, tolerantly, let her play with his hair, weaving it into a semblance of neatness.

Hiroku, however, glared at the back of InuYasha's head. Coking my head, I asked him what his problem was. He answered rather evilly.

"Don't trust the asshole, Kago-chan,"he said,"He supposedly has a girlfriend on the team and on the cheerleading squad."

"Kikyou?" I asked, matching the description of the girl and my enemy.

"One and only,"Hiroku responded.

"InuYasha,"I said, turning to him,"Are you going out with Kikyou?"

"She's my ex,"he responded, disgusted , "And I wish we weren't even that."

I smiled at him, grateful, and he smiled at me, a calming smile that, for some reason, made my heart flutter. I was somehow lost in his eyes, him in mine, when cold, high voice spoke to us, breaking the spell. I looked up, and there, speak of the devil herself, was Kikyou. Her black hair was in a high ponytail, and her brown eyes were looking at me with hate, which I matched easily. She wore a bright purple halter top, a small, white skirt, and waaaaaaaaay too much make-up.

"So," she said to InuYasha, "Why hang out with this scum when you can be with me?"

"Look who's talking, dirt-bag."I responded testily.

"Gee, it doesn't even have manners,"she said, obviously pissed.

"The only one who doesn't have manners is you, stupid bitch,"I said clearly enough for her to hear me.

"What was that?"she asked testily.

"You heard me,"I said, standing up to her invisible challenge.

One of her friends from the back of the bus called her over. She glared at me, before muttering incoherent curses and stalking off.

I sat back down, calm as before, not looking at the awe-struck expressions of Hiroku, Kyomi, and InuYasha, knowing if I did, I would laugh. But I didn't know that I would yelp when a pair of strong, well toned arms wrapped around my middle. I looked at InuYasha, and he looked back, smiling. I relaxed, and let him hold me.

About twenty minutes later, the charter bus pulled up to the air port. I grabbed my shoulder bag and got off the bus. Air port personnel was looking over our belongings before loading them on to a carrier, which would take them to our plane. I got my ticket and looked for the gate. Finding the gate, I memorized where it was at and took off, looking or a coffee shop.

I found a Starbucks and walked in. I ordered a small decaf latte and looked around for a seat. I saw InuYasha with three people he obviously knew. He waved me over and pulled up a chair. I sat in it and smiled calmly, hoping I did not appear alarming.

"Hey,"said a girl sitting on the other side of InuYasha, "I'm Sango, Flight Charlie."

Sango had dark brown hair puled into a loose ponytail. She was maybe an inch or so taller than me, with light, peachy skin and maroon eyes. She wore a red studded blouse over a black denim skirt with black knee-high boots.

"I'm Shippo!"said a young freshman, sitting next to me, "I'm in the Bravo flight."

Shippo had bright orange hair, emerald green eyes, and was, well, vertically challenged. He had light, fair skin covered with the trademark redhead freckles. He wore a black t-shirt that said "The monkeys are gonna get you!" and a pair of baggy black jeans. He had a skateboard at his side, as well as a backpack.

"Hello, my lady,"said a young man sitting next to Sango, "My name is Miroku. Would you do me the honor of-"

"Not a chance, lecher!" said InuYasha.

Miroku was about as tall as InuYasha. He had medium length dark hair that was tied into a low ponytail with a leather strap. He had bright, violet eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black shirt that read "Lecherous Monk" and a pair of black baggy shorts.

"What flight are you in?" I asked Miroku.

"Delta," he responded, looking down, "The worst flight in the unit."

"I'm Kagome," I said, "I'm from flight Echo and I'm the Commander of the Unit."

"Ah," said Sango, "I remember where I've seen you. You are the one Lieutenant James calls his "protégé"."

"That's me," I said, embarrassed.

"It's a good thing to be honored and respected," said Miroku.

"Why, because no one respects you?" asked InuYasha.

Miroku gave InuYasha a half-hearted glare as everyone burst out laughing. Pretty soon, though, he began laughing too. Miroku draped an arm around Sango, who put her hand over his, smiling. InuYasha slowly wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back, comforted by his presence. But, at that moment, our plane was called to board, so we got up and walked to the gate. Glancing at my ticket, I relaxed. I was sitting in the back part of the plane.

I boarded moments later, calmly setting down my bag and sitting down. But, somehow, I fell asleep before I even saw who I was sitting next to.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up some time later from a nightmare. I suddenly realized that I had fallen asleep on someone's shoulder. But when I turned to apologize, I froze.

It was InuYasha.

He gave me a melancholy smile before handing me a cup of water.

"The flight attendant came by and asked what you would want, and I didn't know," he said, "so I hope water's fine."

"It's fine, thank you," I said, shaking myself out of my shock.

"You must have a wonderful singing voice," he said, "because you have a beautiful speaking voice."

I blushed and took a sip of water, trying not to focus on his compliment. Not many people had complimented me for anything, much less my voice. I am a Madrigal singer, a High Soprano. It's a very big honor to be one, and it takes a lot of training or natural skill to be one. I lucked out with untrained talent.

When I finished my water, I realized that I was still sleepy. I wrapped myself in the airplane blanket and leaned my head on the window. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms pull me away from the window and lean me on a warm, comforting body. I looked up at InuYasha.

"The window's gotta be damned uncomfortable."

I nodded and snuggled into his chest, ready to fall asleep. A pair of silk lips brushed across my forehead and I snapped my head up to look at him in surprise. But I never quite got there, because my world was blown away before I could. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed and my arms wrapped around his neck almost against my will. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, while his other went to the back of my head.

We separated when Miroku, walking from the bathroom, whistled. InuYasha, grinning, flipped him off, as Miroku laughed. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. Being a pain-in-the-ass that I usually am, I reached up and grabbed his hat. There, under his red hat, was the suspected white-silver dog ears. He gave me a look of horror.

That look disappeared when I reached up and rubbed his ears gently, silently telling him that I accepted him completely. He gave a low growl of contentment and leaned his head on top of mine. I laid my head on his shoulder, content, and tired. Soon, I fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Some three hours later, I woke to the flash of a camera in my eye. InuYasha's arms were still wrapped around my shoulders and waist. He smiled down to me and pointed out the window. I gasped. We had just landed in Honolulu airport. But what made me gasp was that there was a rainbow in the early morning sky. InuYasha kissed me and smiled again.

I didn't know what would happen to me, my old friends, my new friends, or my new love, when I got off of the plane. I didn't know of the horror to come. But I did know one thing.

A new chapter of our lives was beginning. A terrible one.

LS:Wow, the first chapter of a new story. Doncha luv it?

Sess:You could say that.....

Spit:Not really.....


	2. Chapter 2

LS:Hey-o peoples! I miss writing horror stories. So I'm writing one now!

Spit:That's nice, now shut up and write!!!!!

Sess:Leave her alone. Marching Band isn't exactly wonderful.

LS:Shut up!!! I've got a lobster red sunburn that's in the distinct shape of my sports bra, so be NICE!!!!!

Sess&Spit:Touchy-touchy.

LS:Damn straight. Time to start.

Sighing, I sat down on the floral couch in the hotel room. Sango, sighing as well, sat down next to me. Kyomi sighed and plopped down on the floor, spread-eagle. The guys all settled into their room across the hall, and we could almost hear them sigh as well. I ran into the bedroom as fast as my exhausted legs could carry me and picked the bed closest to the balcony as mine. Sango picked the one next to it, leaving the fold-out bed for Kyomi.

Our Marching Drill Unit was situated at the Waikiki Sunset Hotel, three blocks from Waikiki road and three blocks from the ocean. My room is on the thirty-second floor, in room 3206. The boys have 3205, while the rest of the Unit has the eleventh floor all to themselves.

InuYasha, seeing me laying on the bed, pounced on me. I yelped and squealed as his clawed fingers tickled the sides of my abdomen. Sango looked at the both of us like we were psychotic and walked out of the room.

InuYasha, fending off my defense, had both of my hand above me by the wrists. He smirked at the position and kissed me softly. When I moved to protest, he gave a soft, light growl that, for some reason, calmed me. He let his lips trail from my lips to my ear.

"InuYasha," said a low, familiar, commanding voice from the doorway.

InuYasha moved off of me in defeat, kissing me softly a he did. I opened my eyes and saw Miroku standing in the doorway, tapping his foot like an angry parent. InuYasha gave him an apologetic look and walked out. Miroku sighed and helped me up off of the bed, still holding the "angry parent look". Well, until Kyomi shrieked and InuYasha yelped.

Miroku and I rushed out, seeing Kyomi happily playing with InuYasha's hair and InuYasha giving everyone a "Dear Buddah, help me!" look. I began laughing and Miroku chuckled lightly. InuYasha sent us both dirty glares before standing up and wrestling Kyomi off of him.

When she was off, he docked Miroku in the ear, making him yelp with pain and outrage, and, soon, began their own wrestling match. I looked on, feeling a sweatdrop form, seeing one form on both Sango and Kyomi. I shook my head and grabbed both boys by the front of their shirts and threw them both onto the couch.

"There will be absolutely NO WRESTLING in THIS ROOM,"I said, using my best drill instructor's voice, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes, MA'AM!!" they both shouted, taken by surprise.

I gave them a sweet smile, before turning my back and walking into the kitchen area, complete with refridgerator, stove, microwave, oven, and dishwasher. I grabbed a large plastic bag and began pulling foods, drinks, and other cold things into the fridge. I grabbed Kyomi's and Sango's leis and laid them down in the fridge gently.

I threw away the plastic bag and walked over to InuYasha, sitting besides him on the arm of the couch. Miroku got up from InuYasha's other side and opened the sliding glass door, letting in the fresh, clean, tropically humid air. While he was up, InuYasha wrapped both arms around me and pulled me on top of his lap, kissing my cheek softly. I nuzzled his neck gently, enjoying his soft, ocean smell that reminded me so much of home.

Kyomi turned on the T.V, flipping through channel after channel. Sango tried to stop her when she caught the anime show Trigun, but she wrenched the remote away from her and kept flipping. Miroku tried to stop her when he saw a channel on hula dancers, earning a slap from Sango, but, as before, she wrenched the remote from him and kept flipping. She didn't stop flipping until she found a show on the behavior of sharks, something that puzzled all but me.

Smirking, I watched almost as interested as she was, but, well, maybe not. I looked out the window and stared puzzled. A small, brightly colored bird that had been sitting on the railing of the balcony fell. No flapping, no screaming, nothing. It just fell, without a fight, without a whim of reason.

Puzzled, I got off of InuYasha's lap, against his will, and walked to the rail and looked over. There, on the ground, was the bird's dead body. A cold, clammy hand wrapped around my nose and mouth, making me try to scream, but no sound came out. Slowly, I began to lose consciousness, and the last thing I heard was someone yelling my name.

I felt a strong, warm hand lightly pat me on the cheek, feeling as if I was being brought back to life. I moaned lightly, trying to speak, adjusting my waist to a more comfortable position. I heard a familiar, warm voice calling my name gently. I blinked and opened my eyes, squinting against the light of the room.

I saw Inuyasha standing over me, a concerned expression on his face. Behind him stood Miroku, Sango, Kyomi, and Hiroku, expressions mirroring his own. When he saw that I was awake, He lifted me up and held me tight, not letting me go, even when Miroku bit him.

Finally, he set me down on the couch, placing me on his lap, stroking my hair gently. Remembering the bird and the cold, clammy hand over my mouth, I got up again and walked to the edge of the rail, seeing if anything was there. Nothing.

"What happened?" I asked, scared.

"There was someone there...."said InuYasha hesitantly,"We don't know who she was, but she grabbed you and slammed the door shut before we could get to you. I-"he stopped

Confused, I turned around. There, in front of the door, was a woman, wearing a green dress, the front covered with bright red blood, dripping to the balcony floor. She had red hair, shocked blue eyes, and soft, bloodstained skin. She hung on a noose that appeared to be tied to the bar running across the ceiling.

What's worse, however, was that I could see the other's shocked, terrified expressions THROUGH HER BODY.

I screamed and backed up, not judging the distance between the rail, so when I hit it, I froze. But my paralysis ended when her hand, dripping blood, reached out to me. I tried to dodge the hand, but I hit my head on the railing. Seeing stars, all I knew was that I hung on to the rail, or I risked the consequences. But that same hand grabbed mine, prying my fingers off of the rail. But when I blacked out for the second time that day, I saw InuYasha running towards me as my fingers slipped off the rail.

LS:Woot!!!! Second chaaaaapter, second chaaaapter!!!!

Sess:She's lost it.

Spit:I thought it was already gone.

LS:Shut up! I'm doing the best I can, so bug off!!!!

Sess:So-rry!


	3. Chapter 3

LS:The next exciting chapter of my new story!!!!

Sess:Yeah, yeah, cut the commentary, woman, and get on with it!!!

Spit:And stop being so childish!

LS:FINE, I'll write! And I am not childish, you big poopoohead!!!!!

:::both roll eyes::::

LS:Anyways, I'm going to try something new. Every three chapters, it goes Kagome's POV, Third Person POV, InuYasha's POV. It might seem a little confuzzling, but hopefully everyone will get it. Hopefully, everyone reads the Author notes before and after each chapter, but, hey, your loss if you don't.

I know that I fell, but other than that, I remember nothing. For a long time, all I could see was black, no color, no light, no pictures. Nothing. And it terrified me.

I'm pretty sure the next thing that I could see was a dream. I'm still not sure if it was that or a premonition., but what I saw was so real, I could feel it. Literally.

###Dream###

I walked in an almost barren place, trying to remember where I was, trying to find some landmark to tell me where I was at. There wasn't any buildings, trees, flowers, people. Only me. Me and the hard, dry, cracked earth that could have been a sea at one point. And, for all I knew, it probably was.

I tripped on a crack and fell. But I didn't get up. I just laid there, not giving a rat's ass if I survived the ocean of earth. I had nothing, no food, no shelter from the breeze, no water, no family or friends, nothing. A piece of red flashed by my eye and a reached up, quick as lightening, and grabbed it. It was a piece of cloth. Tattered and worn, I sat up, holding the piece of cloth that looked just like I felt.

I looked towards the sun wondering if maybe, I wasn't alone.

###Dream End###

All of a sudden, the sun became unbearably bright, and I could hear soft voices. I blinked slowly adjusting to the light of the room. Room...wait, wasn't I just in a desert? Why is the room all white? Where the hell am I?!

A figure with white hair turned and looked at me, before kneeling down and taking my hand in his. I blinked again, and my vision cleared, letting me see who my white haired figure really was. InuYasha smiled softly at me, almost afraid that I would break or die.

"What happened?"I asked, my voice terribly dry and scratchy.

InuYasha shook his head and motioned for me to open my mouth. I complied and he poured a little water down my throat, clearing it up considerably. He brushed the hair out of my face with a shaking hand. I started to speak, but he held his hand to my lips and shook his head. I gave him a questioning look. I was horribly confused.

"You fell off the rail,"he said, his normally steady voice shaking,"and you fell thirty-two feet."

"It's a miracle that you are alive,"said a person I didn't know, "If you weren't a miko, you wouldv'e died on impact."

"A mi-" InuYasha's hand once again stopped me.

"Let her speak, her throat is not damaged,"said the person, who I assumed was a doctor.

"A miko?" I said, wondering what that was.

"A miko is a Shinto maiden graced with certain, um, gifts,"he said, " They have the ability to heal, curse, protecft, destroy, slaughter, and save. They are normally a virgin, but in some cases they are evil and retain their powers after theyv'e lost iunnocence."

"That's all wonderful and grand,"I said, "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

"You were saved by powers you didn't know you had,"said InuYasha, speaking my brainless lingo.

"Ah," I said, still somewhat confused," So, I was knocked cold, fell thirty-two stories, landed it without dying, and am awake?"

InuYasha looked thoughtful, then nodded, giving me a small "yup".

I looked skeptically at him. I don't know why, but I didn't trust a damn word he said. It seemed too unreal, too fantasy-based, too....strangely unnatural, to be real. But, with the look that he gave me, I could tell that neither of the men were lying. I believed him like I had NEVER believed anyone. Not my mom, my dead father, not Hiroku or Kyomi, not my little brother Sota. But I believed him.

"How long have I been out for?"

"About thirteen hours,"said InuYasha, his voice becoming shaky again.

The doctor made a crucifix sign on his chest before walking out, muttering about the dead souls of hell coming to haunt the bearer of the number. I looked at the door oddly, before giving InuYasha the same "what-the-fuck?!" look. He giggled slightly, before laughing outloud. I joined in about a moment later, laughing as if I hadn't for days.

When the laughing died down, he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back just as tight. That was how Kyomi, Kiroku, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and, unfortunately, Lieutenant James. InuYasha snapped to attention, glaring at the others, who were snickering slightly.

"Cadet,"said James in his warm, rustic voice,"will you be able to march our cadets to victory tomorrow?"

"Sir, Yes, SIR!"I said, before breaking down into laughter.

"Good,"he said, before walking out.

"Stiff,"I muttered, earning a snicker from everyone.

"SHHHH!!!"said Shippo jokingly,"he might hear us from down the elevator and come back up to do push-ups."

That was the last straw. Everyone broke down into hysterics, unable to contain their glee that I was okey and that everyone would still be together. Kyomi hugged me, almost to tears, as did Hiroku. Sango and Miroku hugged me at the same time, squeezing the life out of me, as did Shippo. They left together, saying that I would be out of the hospital by tomorrow. Leaving me and InuYasha alone.

InuYasha hugged me again, this time much more gently. I pulled away.

"What's wrong,"I asked quietly," you seem so scared."

"I was,"he said softly, "The moment you landed, I thought you were dead."

I stopped and looked at his point of view in retrospective. I know that if it was him landing like I did, I wouldn't have waited a heartbeat before jumping after him. Looking at him in silent shock, I wondered if he felt the same way I did when I merely thought about it. From the look in his eyes and the shaking of his hands, he did.

I stood up, wobbly at first and with InuYasha's help, and walked to where he had been sitting. When he sat back down, seeing that I was unharmed, I kissed him lightly on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into a very passionate kiss that made my knees go weak. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me on top of his lap, never breaking the kiss. When he did pull away, I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat, slowly falling asleep to the rhythm.

I woke up, dressed in my favorite pajama's, in my hotel room, late the next morning. I was refreshed, ready to do, pretty much, anything. Slowly sitting up, I looked around the room, seeing Sango asleep in the bed next to me. I grabbed my cell phone off of the bedside table and checked the time. It was around ten'thirty back in Cali, so it is...7 in the morning here. I got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the cereal and milk, making a bowl. Kyomi, waking up moments late, walked in and made a bowl for herself.

While we were eating, she stared at me. Hard. At first, I was fine with it, but, after a while, it started creeping me out. I edged away slowly, but every inch I moved, she moved closer. Finally, creeped to the point of breaking, I asked her what was wrong.

"I'm glad your okey," she said in a whispery, quiet voice that held a slight mystique to it.

"I'm glad I am too," I said, slightly yawning," I'm sorry I scared everyone so much."

"I wasn't too scared," she said softly," You have the light inside you, and it protects you."

"The light....isn't that the same light you said I had when we first met?"

"Then, it was small. Now, it's so big, you can see it leaking out of you."

I nodded, remembering the day we first met, on the playground of our little elementary school. I was siting all alone on a swing, and her, skipping towards me, held out her hand, offering to play a game of soccer with the others. When I accepted, she told me, very clearly, that I had a special light. I looked at her, then smiled, and we became fast friends.

Sango woke up, walking in the room rubbing her eyes, and grabbed the cereal and milk, making a bowl as well. She smiled at Kyomi, who smiled cheerfully back, then smiled at me, which I smiled back gratefully. She then shoved a spoonful in her mouth, almost choking on it when there was a resounding crash next door.

All three of us rushed over, wrenching open the door. We walked in, and everything was completely silent. I walked towards the bedroom, Kyomi behind me, Sango next to her, and opened the door. The room was a mess, the beds shoved against a wall, the closet doors ripped off the hinged. Miroku sat, frigged and staring, horror stricken, at the wall where the closet doors once stood. InuYasha was backed up against the wall, Shippo beside him, staring at the same wall, scared stiff.

When I turned, I gasped and closed my eyes, trying to will the image away. But, nomatter how hard I tried, it wouldn't disappear from my mind. On the wall, I dried, bloody imprint of a body, a woman's body, remained, from what looked like a gruesome murder.

LS:Yeah, I know, short. Big whoop-dee-doo!!! Leave me alone, I'm tired and stupefied.

Sess:::wraps arms around:: It's okey. Most people understand that marching band sucks major ass, so just relax.

Spit:Yeah, smile for now, tomorrow will be worse.

LS:::glare:::Gee, aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine?

Sess:o.O;;;

Spit:--;;;

LS: . 


	4. Chapter 4

LS:Hey-o, peoples!

Spit:She's back in action, but band is still a bitch.

Sess:We've noticed that.nuzzles LS

LS:sigh Okey, like I said, this is the 4th chapter, so it's in 3rd person POV.

Sess: I really hope people don't get confuzzled.

Spit:C'mon, _you_ got confuzzled at 1st too.

Sess:So?

LS:Yo, cut the commentary so I can write!

Sess:Fine.

Spit:Grouch.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, in a different hotel, on beachfront property, away from the horrific scene. Glancing out the window, she saw a bright, copper-toned sunset on the horizon, reflecting the colors onto the water. She sighed and opened her door to the wide, sweeping balcony, letting a gentle breeze brush through her midnight blue locks.

Hearing a knock on the door, she jumped and turned on her heel, clutching the front of her shirt like she was having a heart attack. Slowly, she went to the door, unlocking it, and opening the door. InuYasha, in his silver-haired, golden- eyed glory, stood in the doorway, concern etched on his flawless features.

Kagome stood back, a small, but discernable smile gracing her smooth, creamy features, letting InuYasha venture in the room. He reached a hand to her face, brushing her cheek lightly. She watched his hand out of the corner of her eye, savoring the touch of skin. He dropped his hand and pulled her into a tight hug. She reached her arm,s around his and returned the embrace.

He let her go, smiling at her. She blushed slightly, before turning her back to him and walking back to the balcony. She leaned on the rail and sighed, letting the breath relax her body. But Kagome knew that her mind would be tense for a long time, until her sub-conscious saw that there was no more danger.

InuYasha walked up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back. Kagome jumped slightly, but relaxed in his touch. He inwardly smiled, glad that she trusted him. He leaned next to her, savoring her sweet scent.

"What wrong?" he asked gently, letting his breath dance around her ear.

She shook her head, signaling that nothing was wrong. He could tell that she was lying to him, but he caught concern marring her scent as well. He nuzzled her cheek, telling her silently that she could trust him completely. She looked at him, her blue-gray eyes soft, her expression gentle.

"Remembering what a fortune teller back home said,"she said,"She said something about a change, but that's all I remember."

He nodded, remembering something said similar to him by a random woman on the street. At first, all he thought she was doing was babbling, but he now realized that, whatever she had said, was slowly starting to come true.

"I wonder how she died,"said Kagome, out of the blue, "It must've been gruesome, from the image and the stain. I can tell it was murder, but I wonder who, or why."

"Yeah, "InuYasha said, softly," It probably wasn't a walk in the park."

"Hey, guys,"said Sango, popping in," there's a restaurant down on the walk. Wanna come?"

"Sure," said Kagome, looking to InuYasha," Sound good?"

"Yup," he responded.

"Just give me time to get ready. Casual or formal?"

"Uh, I think Miroku said semi-casual,"said Sango.

"As in...dress or skirt?"

"Uh,"Sango hesitated, watching InuYasha leave.

"I say skirt,"said Kyomi, walking in relaxed, dressed in a blue chiffon blouse and a black pencil skirt, Shippo walking transfixed behind her.

"Back to normal, Eh, Kyomi?" said Kagome.

"Yeah, I guess.Wear the short pleated one."

"The midnight and black one with the chains?"

"Yeah. It looks good on you."

"Hey, Kagome,"said Sango, drawing her attention to her suitcase,"Wear the black silk camisole with it."

"Okey, what are you wearing?"

"A little black dress."

Around an hour later, InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku, dressed in black dress shirts and black jeans, waited patiently for the girls to arrive. InuYasha sat on the reception counter, Miroku stood next to Shippo, who was sitting in a chair nearby. InuYasha's black jeans had chains hanging off of it from just about everywhere and he wore a black ball-cap. Miroku's had studs and spikes lining the bottom and belt loops. Shippo's pants were covered in zippers.

When the boys heard the ding of the elevator, they jumped up, smoothing out their clothes. The first girl to turn the corner was Sango. She had her brown hair in a high ponytail, the ends curled. She wore a black, renaissance dress that ended at her knee. The dress was a thick strap tank-top, but she added gloves that attached at the upper arm and flared out at the bottom, never covering her fingers. She wore black stiletto heels, and a small pearl dewdrop dangled at her neck.

The next girl to appear was Kyomi. She wore a deep red tank top with chains hanging off of random places. Her long, black skirt went to brush her ankles and had lace at the bottom. She wore a pair of black heels, the toe cut off to show well manicured toes. She wore a single dewdrop of a soft blue at her neck.

The last girl to show herself was Kagome. She had her midnight locks loose, but they were curled at the ends, giving her hair a flare. She wore a black silk camisole that tied in the front, the bottom and straps lined with white and ice blue crystals. Her skirt was a midnight and black plaid pleated skirt, chains hanging at her waist. She wore a pair of heeled sandals that strapped around her ankle, a chain hanging off of the outside. A dewdrop of midnight blue hung at her neck.

Miroku and Shippo walked over to their respective girl, draping an arm around their waist. But all InuYasha could do was stare. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and waved a hand teasingly in front of his face. He snapped out of his stupor and swung her around, pulling her into a romantic kiss that made the boys whistle. InuYasha broke away, smiling at a smiling Kagome.

Walking down the street (since none can legally drive), people looked at the three couples like tourists would look at a famous building or plaque. Stares were either obvious or subtle, but none walked by without staring. Most of the people here were not used to the style that they wore so comfortably.

They found the restaurant easily and were seated in no time, and, thanks to Miroku's reservations, they got a seat with a beautiful view of a sparkling ocean at sunset. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, who sat next to Miroku, who sat next to Sango, who sat next to Shippo, who sat next to Kyomi, who sat next to InuYasha. Get the picture?

The waiter walked over, handed them their menu's, and asked what drink they want. They all told him water and he left. Looking over the menu, They found what they wanted, and when the waiter came back, they gave their orders. The waiter bowed, and handed them their waters.

After dinner, they went for a stroll down the boardwalk, looking in at the shop, sights, and people, mostly people who weren't natives. Kagome saw a hooded, windowed door in a nitch between shops, so she went to go check it out. InuYasha and Kyomi followed her, while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waited outside. When Kagome opened the door, a small bell rang from somewhere inside the shop.

Out of nowhere, a man popped in front of them. He had a pale, sallow face, long, deep black hair, and black eyes sunken into the sockets. He was tall, and from what InuYasha could tell, not an average weakling. When he spoke, his voice was as dark and as evil sounding as the black of his eyes.

"Welcome to Dark Delights. My name is Naraku and if there's any..thing..."

His eyes caught Kagome. Kagome fidgeted nervously under his intense gaze, and, seeing her nervousness, InuYasha put an arm around her waist. She leaned in to him, but the gaze never left her. When InuYasha coughed, however, Naraku returned to his original motive: customers.

"If you like anything you see, I'll be at the counter."

He walked away, leaving the people to look around. Kagome walked along display cases full of bones, crystals, herbs, seeds, and weapons, small and large. InuYasha went to look at the books, and when Kagome noticed, so did Naraku.

He walked over to her, noticing that she shivered the closer he came. But, to him, that didn't matter. He mumbled words in different languages under his breath, the beginning of a spell, as he walked towards her. But the other girl, the one with maroon hair, came up behind her and walked her over to the Books

Naraku cursed his luck. In the 500 years he had been alive, he had never seen someone so beautiful, so...desirable. He wanted her. And, like that last woman, he would have her. Or else.

LS:Whad'ya think? Good so far?

Sess:A little skimpy on the details, but good.

Spit:

LS:Uh, Spitfire?

Spit:

Sess:Insolent fool has fallen asleep.

LS:WHAT?!


	5. Chapter 5

LS:Hey. I'm so sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth, but blame band. I just got off, so, um, yeah.

Sess: She's also getting ready to balance her mainstream classes with Marching Band, ROTC, and Concert Choir.

Spit:Hey, can we introduce her new muse already?

LS:Hey, that's right! Everyone, meet Kharl the Alchemist, from the popular anime Dragon Knights. He creates demons, writes books, and helps me out with my homework and music for band.

Kharl:It is an honor to be lady Amanda's muse and to be welcomed into her story. By the way, my lady, you have quite a bit of work to do.

Sess:watches amazed as LS starts workingI still do not know how you do it.

Kharl:smiles mysteriously

Kagome watched the foot of her bed, or, well, the hotel bed, very closely. The red haired ghost, at the foot of her bed, watched her closely. They continued to stare down the other until Kagome blinked, and the ghost hovered an inch from her face. Kagome, in he next moment, had pressed herself against the wall, as far away from the ghost as she could. The ghost rolled her eyes, and tried to speak. No sound came out.

Giving Kagome a humorful look of exhasperation, she walked to her desk and grabbed a pen and the hotel paper, writing what she wanted to say. Kagome read it.

'Please help me find my killer'

Kagome looked at the ghost strangely, but understood. But she had to know a few more things before she called her partner back home.

"How did you know that I was an under-cover detective?"

'I'm a ghost. I know many things from the inner sanctum of your mind.'

"Okey, so, what did this killer look like?"

'Black hair. Black eyes. Black voice.'

"Okey, um, do you know his motive?"

'I was married.'

"Oh, I see. Do you have any names?"

'Naraku.'

"Okay, did he leave any proof at the crime scene or his workplace?"

'No.'

"Oh, GREEEEAAAT!!!!! Just wonderful. A murder with no proof. Well, I'll do what I can."

The ghost smiled, before leaving, just as the sun rose, leaving Kagome to figure out just how she was going to solve this mystery.

Inuyasha sat on the balcony of his room, saring out at the clear water of the ocean, slowly being stained with the light of the rising sun. He sighed, his ears twitching in the soft, warm, humid breeze. He closed his eyes, wondering when he would be able to go home, to Coronado, California. It was without a doubt that Sesshomaru was angry with him for leaving, and Rin was probably wondering where he was at as well.

The sliding door opened, revealing a half-dressed Miroku and a sleepy Shippo, yawning and squinting against the soft sunlight. Miroku smiled and leaned on the rail, facing away from the ocean, while Shippo sat in the other chair. They watched as his ears twitched back.

"You know, Kagome had another encounter with her transparent friend last night," said Miroku.

InuYasha's ears twitched his way.

"It asked for help,"Miroku continued," to find it's murderer."

"It's a SHE, Miroku,"Kagome said from the doorway.

"My apologies,"he said, bowing.

"Tell that to her when you see her," she said," Anyways, I called Kit back home. She's flying out as soon as she gets a flight. But that won't be until later, and we've got a while before Drill Unit Competition, so why do't we go or breakfast?"

"Sound's good," Shippo agreed, while sango, Kyomi, and Miroku nodded.

"Um, who's Kit? What's going on?" InuYasha said, confusedly.

"InuYasha, I'm an under-cover agent for a spirit justice corporation." Said Kagome, "Kit's my partner and Shippo's older sister."

InuYasha still looked confused.

"She's Wonderwoman from the Ghostbuster's Justice League." Said Shippo.

"Oh, okey." Said InuYasha, getting up and grabbin change of clothes,"Well, what are you waiting for? I heard breakfast."

"Group, on my command,"said Kagome loudly,"A-ten-SHUN!"

The group all snapped to attention.

"Forward, HUT!"

They all began to march forward.

"Criss-cross, HUT!"

Pausing for a split second, the First rank turned on a dime to the left, and marched through the second rank, as the third turned at a 45 degree angle and marched through the second and first, while the fourth turned completely around and marched through all three. They all ended up back together as a unit and continued to march forward.

"Columns, to the rear, HUT!"

Column by column, they all turned around and marched the opposite way.

"Group, HALT!"

The entire unit came to a halt as one.

"Present, ARMS!"

The entire unit saluted the judges.

The judges jotted down notes, smiling proudly.

"Order, HUT!"

The unit dropped the salute in unison.

"About HASE!"

The entire unit turned.

"Unit, DISMISSED!"

The entire unit marched out of the gym and sat back in their respective seats, watching the next unit perform.

When they all were done, the judges called out places, calling Coronado High School Performance Drill Team second best in the entire nation.

LS:Hey, yeah, I know, short and crappy chapter.

Kharl:You can do better, My lady.

Sess: Better than nothing, though.

Spit:Lighting random pictures of ex-girlfriends on fire Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

LS:rolls eyes and lights Spitfire on fire You're destroying my carpet, dumbass.

Kharl: Enough, my lady. Go practice the field music.

Sesswatches amazed at himHow do you do it?

Kharl:She knows her superiors.smiles mysteriously

Sess:So, blackmail, bribery, or Hilary Duff threats.

Kharl:smiles wickedly Hilardy Duff AND Linsay Lohan.

Sess:glaresYou are evil, Kharl.

Kharl:I AM a villain, Sesshomaru. You should know that.


	6. Chapter 6

LS:Hey-o, my friends! I'm on my 6th chappie!!!! Whoo-hooo!!!!!

CR:rolls eyes and smacks LS with a ......hockey stick?

LS:OW!!! Hey, this is my buddy and one of my beta-readers, Cassandra Raven!!!!

CR:waves Hey, my HP stories will be updates ASAP!!!!

Kharl:Oh, is this the girl that was over earlier?

LS:Yup!

Kharl:Can I turn her into a demon?

CR:sweatdrop Uh, that would be a NO!!!!!

Kharl:EEP!!hides behind couch on the stage

CR:You males are all weak and can't even stand up to a female.rolls eyes

all male muses, readers, buddies and authors glare

Sess:You are very strange.kisses LS's cheek hello

LS:Took ya long enough, where were you?

Spit:Trying to kill me!!!

all rolls eyes

LS:On with the story!!!!!!!

Kagome ripped off her uniform as soon as she walked in to the hotel room. Changing into black shorts and a forest green bikini, she grabbed a towel, sunscreen, and her wallet and cell-phone, threw it all into a bag, and walked out the door. Meeting InuYasha and Miroku in the hall, they all took the elevator to the lobby. Sango, Kyomi, and Shippo all sat there, ready to go.

"Wait, are we forgetting anything?"Kyomi asked suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know." Kagome said.

"Maybe it was InuYasha's brain," said Miroku, chuckling,"I think he left it in the hotel room."

"Ha, ha, Miroku," said InuYasha sarcastically, "But your humor is waaay third grade."

"Can we PLEASE leave?"begged Kagome," I do have very few hours left here, you know."

"Not on my watch," said a girl from the doorway.

She had the same bright red hair as Shippo, bright blue eyes, and light, freckled skin. She was tall, and wore a wicked smile. She wore a green halter top and a pair of black Dickies. She wore a pair of black flip-flops, and her long hair was braided.

"Hey, Kit." Said Kagome happily, running to hug her partner.

"Hey, Kag-chan," Kit said, returning to the tight embrace,"It's been a while since we've actually had a mystery to solve."

"Has boss-man agreed for it to be just us?"

"Reluctantly,"she said, snorting, "but with our influence, he agreed."

"Sis,"Shippo cried, running towards his sister.

"Hey, wild child," Kit said, scooping up her baby brother.

"I miss you sooooo much." He said ," Why are you always gone?"

"I'm working, kiddo," she said quietly,"You know my job is demanding."

Kagome walked over to InuYasha and leaned against him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling her softly, taking in her freesia and plumera scent. She turned and nuzzled her face into his toned chest, taking in his scent of ocean and sand. They couldv'e stayed like that for hours, were it not time to head out.

Walking down the same way they had the night before, Kit and Kagome talked about the ghost and what she had said that night. InuYasha kept his arm around her waist, while the others chatted happily behind them. Suddenly, Kagome stopped, Kit right behind her.

"Hiroku?" she said softly.

Hiroku had changed. His once green streaked hair was now an almond brown. His fun-loving punker-goth style had given way to plain colored t-shirts and denim jeans. But what disturbed Kagome and Kit the most was that he had his arm slung around Kikyo's waist.

"Hello, Kagome,"he said with a smirk.

"Why do you talk to the stupid bitch, ,Hiroku,"she whined,"don't we have better things to do?"

"We will, Kikyo," he said, "So, still hanging out with the rejects Kagome? You have a much better potential."

"Well, sorry, I don't turn my back on who I am."Kagome responded testily.

"That's too bad, Kagome-chan," he said, almost pitying," Things might have been easier for you."

"It's Commander Higurashi to you, "she said with an icy glare, before walking away.

They all walked away, not looking and not speaking, until they were away. Kit held a worried look towards Kagome, but it was InuYasha who spoke up.

"Kagome?"

She turned to him, but instead of speaking again, he held her close to him, as they continued to walk. She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her. But under his black ball cap, his ears twitched toward the group they had just passed. He couldn't hear them well, but he heard Kagome's name mentioned a number of different times.

"Um, Kagome?"said Kit, poking her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, turning to her.

"Is this the place?" she said, pointing to the store hidden into the corner.

She nodded and walked towards the door of the shop. When she touched the handle of the door, she felt a cold chill race up her spine. But, ignoring her gut instincts, she opened the door and walked in anyways.

Naraku, evil looking as ever, walked up to them and gave them the same speech as before. But, this time, he inched closer to Kagome, sliding his arms closer to hers. She took a few steps away, but he inched closer, until Kagome walked over to Kit, who was watching him with a glare. He glared at her back, but walked over to the desk, waiting for a buy.

"I'll distract him while you look around the back," Kit whispered, leaning closer to Kagome and InuYasha.

Kagome nodded, and grabbed InuYasha's hand, leading him towards the door, as Kit walked towards Naraku.

When they heard an argument break out over a price, they dashed into the back, and began looking around. Kagome walked by crates of herbs shipped from around the world, boxes of rare and semi-precious gems from countries she hadn't even heard of, and wrapped plastic bags of natural and unnatural things.

InuYasha walked the other way. He came upon boxes nailed shut, with the writing 'FRAGILE' on them. He also saw weapons in a far corner. Grabbing Kagome by the arm, he led her towards them. He looked over them, but Kagome found something very important.

It was a medium-sized dagger, with a beautifully intricate handle, covered in old blood.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, before throwing the dagger in her bag and dashing out of the back, InuYasha behind her.

Kit, Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku sat around a table that night, a bowl of Ramen in front of them, five cards in each hand. Each refused to show a facial expression.

"Pair of king," Kagome said, laying down her cards.

"Pair of Deuces,"said Miroku, laying his cards down.

"Line of Hearts,"said InuYasha, laying them down.

"Haha HA!" exclaimed Kit," All four aces, Baby!!!"

"Damn," InuYasha muttered, taking a slurp of Ramen.

Miroku rolled his eyes, before moving over to let Sango in to play. Kagome shook her head, but got up and walked to her bag, and took the dagger out, tossing it to Kit. She snatched the blade, and laid it down on the table.

"Is this what he used?" asked Kagome, to, seemingly, no one.

Suddenly, the ghost appeared, nodding emphatically.

"Thought so, "she mumbled incoherently.

The ghost floated to the blade and pointed to something stuck to the hilt. There, inside a jasmine flower design, was a piece of green cloth wedged between one flower and the next.

Many of the people were still in shock at the ghost appearing, but the ones that weren't gasped in surprise. The green piece of cloth was covered in blood, exactly like the woman's dress.

Kagome, wearing a pair of rubber gloves, put the dagger in a baggie and labeled in Evidence A.

Thje ghost suddenly looked frustrated, until Kagome handed her a piece of paper and a Sharpie. The ghost began writing furiously.

'I had a daughter that looked almost like you, but with green eyes.'

"What was her name?" Kit asked, smiling.

'Geneviv Heidi'

"That's my mother...."Kit trailed off.

"This mystery has just taken on a whole new level," said Kagome.

Suddenly, a knock at the door snapped everyone away from the task at hand. Kagome started towards it, but was pulled back by Miroku. InuYasha went to the door, and opened it gradually. Standing in the doorway was a sobbing Kikyo and her friends.

Kagome ran towards the door, catching Kikyo before she collapsed.

"What happened," Kagome demanded.

"T-t-t-there w-was this-this-THING, h-hanging in m-m-my room."she managed to stutter out, "I d-d-don't know I-if it's h-human."

Kagome's eyes widened, before she dashed out and down the hall. Wrenching open the door, she looked around, until she found a desparately mutilated body, almost unrecognizable, handing from a bar in Kikyo's closet. It was beaten, bloodied, and hanging from a piece of rope. The head was nowhere to be seen.

Until Kagome turned around. Nailed to the wall was Hiroku's bloody head.

Ls:Whoa! Creepy. Remember, next chapter is InuYasha's point of view.

Sess:Why am I not in this fic?

LS:Because you and me need some time together, for once. And you're beta-reading until Cass get's home.

Spit:Which will be soon, since she lives about 5 minutes driving time away.

Kharl:She would've made a nice bear youkai.

ALL:Shut up, Kharl.


	7. Chapter 7

LS:Hey, I'm back. Sorry, guys, but I haven't been exactly free lately. I'm normally dealing with a friend cutting herself over a guy, a baka mate being a RETARD!!!! And Kharl and Spitfire trying to turn me into a full demon.

Kharl:walking in with SpitI mean, we could give her fairie wings and make her look like a fairie, but she's be a full demon.

Spit:You mean like the Amy Brown fairies?

Kharl:Yeah! You know, the "Thinking of you" picture? Those wings.

Sess:That would be nice, but make them in red and black.

LS:NOT YOU TOO!!

Sess:I think wings would do wonders for you, sweetheart.

LS:Fuck off, Takeda. I don't need your opinion.(Takeda is Sessho's last name)

Kharl:sighsWell, we tried.

LS:Anyways, I'm telling you what's gonna happen in this chapter. Kagome's furious, then sad, then pissed at a random accusation. I'm keeping the story in 3rd person, InuYasha would be too hard.

Kagome paced around the bathroom, waiting for the police to figure out what happened. When she saw the mess, she'd immediately thrown up, called the police, fainted, woke up, and, was now, pacing back and forth. When she turned, she saw a police officer walking towards her.

"Detective Lieutennant John Fitzeroy, ma'am,"he said, tipping his cap to her, "We found no prints or anything, but we will be working hard on this boy's case."

"Thank you, Lieutennant,"Kagome said, nodding her head in his direction.

"Higurashi and Kit, right?" he asked, leaning in towards her.

She nodded, noticing how he smirked at her happily.

"We'll be in touch,"he said, winking, before walking away.

Kagome looked in his direction oddly, before snapping out of her gaze and turning to InuYasha and Kit, who waited for her patiently. Catching the sympathy in their look, she remembered that her, at one point, best friend had just been brutally murdered. She sank to her knees, her face in her hands. InuYasha rushed to her, as did Kit.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, a knife twisting every time a sob wracked her frame. With his sensitive nose, her pure scent was tainted by the salty tears of sorrow. He nuzzled her affectionately, hoping to calm her down. Slowly, but surely, it worked. Her breathing went from anguished sobs to hiccupped breathing.

Kit rubbed her back, hoping to sooth the ache she knew was going on. Kit remembered when her parents were brutally killed by two rampant thunder demons. She remembered Kyomi's parents murdered by a corpse brought back to life by an oni-witch. Kyomi still has flashback episodes, where she acts like she was before the murder. Kit knew every ache she was going through.

Slowly, Kagome got up. Inuyasha looked at her concerned, and Kit looked on, proud she stood without help, sad because of the pain. Kagome slowly grew angry, then slammed a fist into a wall, her fist glowing a purplinsh-pink. The plaster crackled.

Taking in deep, calming breaths, she stood up straighter, and smiled. Kit and Inuyasha smiled the same smile with her, a smile of hope for tomorrow, and maybe fun for tonight.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood, arm in arm, and walked through the door of the bar, hoping Miroku was right. Miroku stood with Sango, smiling gently, and Kyomi, Shippo, Kit, and Detective-Lieutennant John Fitzeroy walked into the club.

"I told you there was a karaoke bar here!"said Miroku happily.

Kagome walked over to the sign-up and signed her name and the song she wanted to sing on the list, before walking back and sitting down. She ordered a virgin Shirley Temple and sipped it slowly. Inuyasha nudged her when her name was called, and she stood, walked over to the stage, and took the mike.

"I have wandered

Far and wide for

Something real

Something to die for"

InuYasha heard her strong, beautiful voice, and turned, shocked. But he wasn't alone. The whole bar turned, shocked, at the angelic singer. But, to Inuyasha and the rest of the group, it wasn't any ordinary angel, but an angel fallen from grace, melancholy and sad.

"But I have found you

And you do not see

All that is me, all that is true and

I am more than you will see

I am more than you will need

I am more than you will see

More then wanted

As you float the flimsy surface

You must know life lies beneath it

And don't pretend you feel what I feel

You live illusions and I'm real

I am more than you will see

I am more than you will need

I am more than you will see

More then wanted

I know

I know

You like the way you feel when I play

I know

I know

You aren't listening to what I say

I know

I know

You wish you could be more then you see

I know

I know

You wish you could be more like me

I am more then you will see

I am more then you will need

I am more then you will see

More then wanted

More then you'll want

More then you'll have

More then you'll crave

More then wanted

More then you'll love

More then you'll hate

More then you'll cherish

More then wanted."

When the song ended, the whole bar erupted into cheers. Kagome gave a blushing smile, before bowing, making the bar erupt into laughter as well as cheers. She sat down, watching as Inuyasha gave her the most incredulous gaze she had ever seen.

Kit smiled at her, before kissing the Lieutennant gently, and walking out of the bar in stride with the rest of the group.

Smiling, knowing that more nighmares would come, and to be happy while she could.

Ls:Whoo-hoo!!!shaked booty I got a new chapter, I got a new chapter!

Kharl:stabs her with hypodermic needle

LS:YA!!! runs from KharlI don't want wings!!!!!Anyways, thank you and pretty-pretty-please! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Nighttime shade:Hey, guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. Here's the next chappie to "Waikiki".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome played with her laptop early Friday morning. The only people who were not packing was her, Sango, Kyomi, InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku. The rest were getting ready to go home and get ready for school again. They, however, had a murder to solve.

Kit walked in, her full police regalia making her look more dignified. She sat down next to Kagome, who was still in her rosebud pajama's and her messy ponytail making her look like a person who just woke up.

"I told you're commander. He seems okay with it, for now." Kit explained, "However, I don't think he's happy about it."

Kagome nodded, the resumed her search of the World Wide Web. When Sango walked out of the shower, though, Kagome jumped up and dashed in, somehow grabbing a bag of bathing things from thin air. Kit looked on bewildered, then shrugged and resumed Kagome's search.

Kyomi looked positively dead when she walked out of her bedroom. Her eyes were droopy and there were heavy bags underneath her eyes. When she started walking funny, and spoke in a voice that wasn't her's, Kit and Sango yelled for Kagome.

Kagome stuck her head out of the door, cursed, and came out wrapped in a towel.

"Naraku," Kyomi said, her voice misty, "the man is Naraku."

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, "What are you doing in Kyomi's body?"

"I am Susaku," the voice said, "I am Naraku's last murder."

"Wait, I thought, my grandmother was his last!" exclaimed Kit.

"I was murdered in an alley last night." The voice said, "Please, stop him!"

With that, Kyomi crumpled to the ground, and moaned, finally truly walking up.

"Wow, Kagome," a voice said from the doorway, "Nice dress, but I hope you aren't wearing that outside."

Kagome turned and saw InuYasha at the door, smirking to the high heavens. Kagome huffed, and stormed back into the bathroom, resuming her shower. She walked out moments later, her hair braided into a bun, wearing a bikini under jean shorts and a white tank top. She carried a purse, containing sunscreen, her wallet, lip gloss, rubber gloves, and baggies. She was ready to start the day.

As they walked down the boardwalk, InuYasha kept a close eye on Kagome. Miroku did the same, only he kept a close eye on Kagome's "assets". He also decided to express his opinion to InuYasha, much to his growing irritation.

"Look at the way her legs look when she walks!" he whispered to InuYasha, "God, think of how that would feel wrapped around your torso, while you grin-"

"Stop, Miroku." He growled, "That is my lady you are making lewd comments on and I'm about ten seconds from ripping your throat out!"

In full reality, it wasn't Miroku's comments that made InuYasha irritated. It was the fct that, while Miroku was saying what he did, InuYasha was already imagining it. He was growing hornier by the second but he didn't want to make a move on Kagome, knowing she was a virgin.

Kit's yelp knocked InuYasha and the boys out of their thoughts. InuYasha noticed it first: Kagome was gone.

Sniffing the wind, he found that Kagome had ducked into an alleyway. He followed it all the way down, and saw Kagome crouched behind a trash can. He approached her as she backed up into the wall, her hand over her mouth.

There was a body their, heavily mutilated, with the burn of a spider on the dead woman's chest. Her eyes had been burned out, and her lips were sown shut. Her arms and legs were detached, hanging from a wire above the woman's head.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome, picking her up bridal style, and dragged her out of the alley. He pointed to Kit, who proceded to call the local authorities. Then they sat their, on a bench, as they were questioned.

When it was all over, Kagome had a new glint in her eye as she walked down the street. Inuyasha followed her closely, trying to get her to slow down. She stopped in front of Naraku's shop. She stood their and stared at the sign, and let InuYasha hold her. It was payback time. Naraku didn't know it yet, but he had just opened a can of Hell.

Naraku watched the girl and her hanyou stand outside his shop. He knew they had found the girl in the alley. He knew they knew that he was the murderer who raped, killed, and defiled young women on vacation. He knew he had angered an untrained and very powerful miko. And he reveled in it.

He had her watched 24/7, watching her move, bathe, sleep. He knew in his heart, that she would be the next victim. Her and they hanyou.

Oh, how he loathed the inu hanyou at her side! He had gotten to taste her first, he had gotten to touch her sweet skin, her soft lips. He was jealous of the white-haired man who was so openly adoring her without her wrath.

He seethed, but he would be patient. One day when they weren't paying attention, the girl would vanish, to become another statistic.

That night, they walked to a restaurant in town and ordered a table. InuYasha, dressed in blue jeans and a black dress shirt, loved the feel of the beautiful woman on his arms. Kagome was dressed in a black tank top dress that reached her knees with a black bikini underneath, with black flip-flops. She knew she would be night-surfing later that night.

Everyone was dressed casually, relaxing in the warm night air. They ordered what they felt like, and took their time talking and drinking. Kagome ordered one margarita, while the rest had mai-tai's. She noticed her drink tasted funny, but didn't comment on it.

They ate and left, leaving a generous tip to their waiter, who had been somewhat creepy, but kind. They didn't know what had happened to Kagome's drink.

Kagome went back to the hotel and grabbed the surfboards, light, speedy shortboards, and InuYaha's wetsuit. She felt a little funny, but brushed it off as a little buzz from the alcohol. They took their boards and raced to the beach, grins plastered on their faces, knowing that tonight would be memorable.

Kagome paused, seeing a spider shaped burn on a palm tree. She frowned and reached to touch it, when InuYasha grabbed her hand and dragged her into the sand. They wrestled a little, before realizing the other's had ditched them. They leaped up and ran into the water, not feeling the shock of cold.

Kagome was halfway our when a wave of dizziness hit her. She tried to shake it off and keep going. She got about twelve more feet before passing out, dosed with enough rohyphnol to drop a charging elephant. InuYasha only saw her board floating without a person, before he realized something was wrong.

"Kagome!" he shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

They looked and saw Kagome gone, her board floating on the water. InuYasha pumped as hard as he could, then ditched his board next to her's and dove under the water. Looking around, he saw Kagome floating, attached by her lifeline, motionless. He grabbed her and surfaced, pumping his way to shore.

When he reached sand, he dragge4d her and flipped her over, looking her over. She was pale, and her lips were tinted blue from lack of oxygen. He plugged her nose and breathed into her.

When her lungs didn't inflate, he pumped her chest to try and rid it of the ocean water. He breathed into her again, and, suddenly, she started coughing. He moved and let her throw up the water. She started to breathe on her own, but never came out of unconsciousness.

They grabbed their stuff and walked home, InuYasha carrying an unconscious Kagome in his arms. They were halfway back to the hotel when InuYasha smelled the roofies on her breath. He growled and set Kagome down when they got back to her room. Stripping her gently, his breath caught in his throat. Kagome's body was perfect, save for the scar on her waist. Her breasts were round and full, her stomach was flat, and she had long, slender legs made to ravish.

He smiled softly and covered her with a blanket. He himself found another blanket and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms round her, and fell asleep.

Nighttime Shade:Here's a little bit of fluff. This is all I can write, so be happy!


End file.
